Venelana Gremory
Venelana Gremory (née Bael) is the current Lady of the Gremory Clan. She is the mother of Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer, the grandmother of Millicas Gremory, and the wife of Zeoticus Gremory as well as the half-sister of the current Head of the Bael Clan, Lord Bael. Appearance Venelana looks very much like her daughter with shorter flaxen hair and violet eyes much like the natural born members of the Bael Clan in the anime. Due to her devil lineage, she appears around the same age as her daughter and her son who appears to be in his early to mid twenties. Personality Venelana has been shown to have a serious personality being strict to her children but at the same time cares deeply for them. She can seamlessly switch her demeanor from that of a proper, young noble lady to that of the head Lady of the Gremory Family. Venelana can also strike fear at others when she's angered, such as her husband, Zeoticus. Venelana is quite the intelligent woman when it comes to the business world, as she has got a talent in finding hidden gems that have not yet been properly evaluated at its true price, due to having good connections. She was able to create a huge business out of rare crops that only people who live in the countryside knows or crafts that natives makes, and she was able to make them popular in the city of the Gremory territory. History Venelana is the eldest daughter of the House of Bael that is famous for their Powers of Destruction. However, due to Venelana being the daughter of the second mistress, she did not have the right to inherit the clan. She was known as the Brunette Ruin Princess (an alias which would later be passed to her daughter) before her marriage and was stated to be the strongest woman from the House of Bael of all time. She eventually married the current head of the House of Gremory and gave birth to two children: Sirzechs and Rias, both of whom inherited her Powers of Destruction. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Venelana made her first appearance in Volume 5, when Rias and her peerage returned to the Underworld. She made Issei attend lessons on how to act properly and the history of the Underworld and the Gremory Clan. She also personally gave Issei a lesson on how to dance. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, she and Millicas are shown to be visiting Issei and Rias after the two of them finished their Oppai Dragon Campaign. She then scolded Rias for her lack of initiative towards her relationship between Issei and herself before asking Issei to reconsider on what he should call Rias in private. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 22, Venelana took part in Rias's graduation and proudly watched as Rias graduates at Kuoh Academy. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Venelana reappeared in True Volume 2, together with her husband Zeoticus and grandson Millicas to watch the Rating Game match between Rias and Issei. They eventually meet up with Issei’s parents Gorou and Miki, Venelana became grateful that Miki came to watch the Rating Game of their children and she shares her sympathy about their children fighting and became happy about Miki wanting to see Issei and Asia’s struggles. Venelana and Miki became embarrassed after seeing their husbands laughing after drinking their glass of beer. After Issei was victorious against Rias, Venelana called the match nerve-racking and Miki agreed because her heart was pounding at the sight of Asia being defeated by Crom and thought her son was really cool, despite being perverted. Venelana told her that Rias and Issei did their best and invites Miki to go see their children, with Miki agreeing as they followed their husbands. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Venelana is powerful enough to be known as the strongest woman from the house of Bael of all time. It was mentioned by Zeoticus that it may be his wife's genes in Sirzechs as a dominating genetic factor that results in his son's immense power as a Super Devil. When angered she can release an enormous black aura capable of sending opponents flying. *'Power of Destruction' (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): Coming from the Bael Clan, Venelana can use the Power of Destruction. Flight: Being a Devil, Venelana can fly using her wings. Trivia *Like Rias, she enjoys eating Japanese pickles (漬物 tsukemono). *In Volume 14, Rias mentions that Venelana has made a pact with a Magician. *Venelana revealed that she manages her husband, Zeoticus Gremory's harem and wishes that Rias would do that to Issei's harem. *Venelana and Sona's mother are best friends. *According to Zeoticus, Rias is "cute" compared to Venelana when she was still named Brown-haired Ruin Princess attesting to her power.Let's Go with Training! ~Mascot Chapter~ *Her name is the combination of the two names "Vene" and "Lana". *In Funimation dub, Venelana is called Venerana Gremory. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:72 Pillars Category:Bael Clan Category:Gremory Clan